musicfandomcom-20200222-history
The WB
Song Details :Artist: Wordburglar :Album: Burglaritis :Date Released: August 1st, 2006 :Label: Hand'Solo Records/URBNET :Produced By: Beatmason Lyrics Bam! Do you know who I am? It ain't the everyday style or the same old rhyme It ain't the everyday style or the same old rhyme It ain't the everyday style or the same old rhyme (?)...ack I'll make it skitter back and hit the sack I'll rip a track like bric-a-brac So money, I'm Interac No hack, my craft is daft I'm past your trash I rap for laughs and laugh when raps are ass Grasp the math, like holding a calculator Try to match the sass when you're old with a palpitator But it's just an unattainable goal so I'll explain it in whole from my brain to my soul I, break it down like osteoporosis Like Claudio and Moses Its costly to oppose this And now you know this And knowing is half the battle I keep flowing like drugs in calves and cattle Rap and dazzle, stick to the soy blends Throw away rhymes like LeAnn's ex-boyfriend The style's tight and I flow well You know I'm sweet, huh, like connected rooms in hotels Chorus Achoo, gesundheit I'll rip a boom mic and flip legit scripts from noon to moonlight Presume your doom's quite soon and you might find a cocoon and just swoon he's too tight Yeah, you right. You're just parachutes to me Cause I'm phat, like Jared used to be Who me? Yeah, me. The WB. The Wordburg-to-the-lar. You're in trouble you see. But go ahead and try my hand End up flat like a frying pan By the man, who gets crunker than Iron Man Wordburg. Say my name a lot when I rap and I could give a crap if you got a problem with that Cause either way, I keep bringing clear and present danger You ain't a rapper, just a queer unpleasant stranger And I'm still here making you spill your beer cause when you see me I'm ill Like Ill Seer With fine rhymes flying up the wazoo pick up a shoe, make you shoo like The Great Gazoo (Chorus) Yo, I got the feeling Come on, you know the vibe I'm on is Cybertron Monty Python, Leviathan, I'm lying on, a gold mine I call my own mind It helps me do what most rappers don't...rhyme You know how I feel about rap without wordplay It sucks, like getting a vacuum for your birthday Or pouring fine wine down the drain So peep the knowledge, like looking at Einstein's brain Mason's on the case, son, you know the beats are cool and I'm bringing more drama than drag queens at theater school Is Wordburglar dope? Man, that question's rhetorical Act like you know like that woman who played The Oracle This bard's remarkable, pard You past participle Wearing bizarre articles Rapping about hard arsenals Full of shit like an arse carnival You fart particle I'll leave you hanging like a nard barnacle (Chorus) Category:Songs Category:Wordburglar songs Category:2006 videos Category:2006 songs